


A Day Off with His Furry Family (a.k.a. Tim is a real Disney Princess sans the singing)

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Animals [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I love Tim playing with his animals, I want to make this as heartwarming as possible, Neglect, The animals love Tim, Tim drake is a disney princess, Tim drake needs a hug, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce forgotten to bring Tim for the Family Holiday, Tim decided he'd better go get himself a day off with his furry family instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off with His Furry Family (a.k.a. Tim is a real Disney Princess sans the singing)

**Author's Note:**

> I love animals. I love Disney Princess Tim. He is half Snow White, Cinderella and Ariel rolled into one. 
> 
> Which Disney Princess you'd think Tim is?

Tim watched the news just by chance. He just arrived from work at WE, all he wanted was a bath, nice dinner and cuddling with his furry family. He even had that night off his vigilante schedule, which was also approved by the Oracle herself. So he opened the TV as background noise, ready to call his usual Chinese food delivery when the news about “Bruce Wayne is taking all his children to Hawaii for a holiday”.

 

Tim blinked and returned to the coach, immediately surrounded by Scarf and Lab. He watched the gossip news with increasingly hurt feeling, as the news clearly shown Bruce with Dick, Jason and Damian hurrying to the private jet, while Bruce waving to the camera and acted as his flamboyant personality.

 

It made him wonder. Tim snuggled deeper into the sofa, with Kitten on his lap, Lassie on his feet and Scarf around his neck. Maybe it was time. Even the media didn’t consider him as one of Bruce’s “children” anymore. one off-screen comment by the reporter who stated “Timothy Drake was nowhere to be found” settled it. It’s been so long since the media called him just Drake. They usually called him Drake-Wayne. People have forgotten that Tim used to be Wayne, used to be the one who would take over WE. Now they have Damian, Bruce’s own blood. Tim was not needed anymore.

 

He sighed. He has been planning to change back his name to Drake. This just cemented the decision. Nobody in the Wayne Family cared anymore. Tim was just the pretender, the replacement. Now that everyone is back to the family, he was no longer needed.

 

It hurt, but Tim’s a big guy now.

 

Tim would be okay. He got his furry family. They might not be able to talk, but they were way more responsive and happy to be with Tim. Unlike his parents. Or Wayne family. Tim missed Alfred, though. Alfred might be the only one who still cared whether Tim ate or not.

 

Now that his appetite is ruined, Tim decided he might as well continue to work his paperwork and analysis. Maybe he should get Tam to prepare everything, in case Bruce wanted to kick him out of the company and let one of his real children to take over instead. Bruce wouldn’t care about how much Tim has given for WE or Batman. Tim was just a substitute after all.

 

And Tim was tired of it.

He was instantly distracted from the morbid thought as he felt Lassie licking his toes.

 

“Hey, it tickles.” He whispered. But it felt good. His furry family loves him. Scarf was warm around his neck and Kitten purred loudly on his lap. They loves Tim as Tim. It was all good.

 

 

 

* * *

 

He decided to take a day off the next day.

 

Well, if the Wayne family he served with all he was could take a holiday breather to Hawaii, why couldn’t Tim? Bruce didn’t pay him, after all.

 

He took everyone, preparing everything since early in the morning. He carried 2 flasks of water, the dog food, the ferret chow, the cat food, some chicken for the crows, and some pellet for the ducks (but Tim was sure they were able to find their own food, as the park he went has a big pond). He would buy his own lunch on the vendors around, since he didn’t have time to prepare for himself. He prepared for the plastic poop bags, the leashes, medium container for Scarf and the ducks. The little ducklings have grown, and most of them were getting darker in colour, while 1 still retained its whitish colour.

 

He put everything into the small car he usually used for normal outings, and ensured everyone was on board. He drove slowly, letting the corgies to enjoy the wind through half-opened window (they were trying to jump off the car—which gave Tim a heart attack—but eventually they learned and decided the wind was enough excitement).

 

 When they arrived at the park, it was nice and sunny. Some joggers were around with their earphones on, some mothers with baby trolleys, and vendors opening their stalls. Tim parked his small car and let the whole party out—pretty hard, since some of them (blame the Corgies) were too excited. Sometimes later, he managed to get all of them some nice spot underneath a big tree, on lush green grass, covered with a piece of thick picnic cloth, just right beside the pond.

 

The ducklings immediately entered the water, while the mother waited for a moment with Tim. She turned to Tim as if she was asking for permission. When Tim nodded and smiled, she jumped onto the water as well. They looked very happy together, paddling around on the clear greenish water (filled with algae). Tim decided to keep the duck pellets for later.

 

The corgies were the first to be set loose, they ran around and around the trees until CorgFour decided to quit out of exhaustion and slumped onto the thick picnic cloth, panting hard but smiling. His siblings followed the pattern a moment after, and Tim got an army of satisfied but tired Corgies ready.

 

Lab didn’t move much even after Tim let go off his leash. He sat on the clothing instead, behind Tim, as if asking Tim to use Lab as pillow. He had his head on top of his paws, eyes closed. Scarf climbed up the tree, cozying himself up there. Tim wasn’t really comfortable of letting Scarf without leash, but once he get the Ferret chow out, Scarf immediately jumped down and settled on Tim’s lap, sharing it with Cat. Doggie was more responsible, she went around to ensure everything was alright and then took care of the active Corgies. Lassie was not moving at all from his place nearest to the food basket, with Kitten licking his ear.

 

It was a fine day to be out, and for once in a long time Tim felt whole, happy.

 

 

* * *

 

Well, it wasn’t quiet though. After a few minutes, one by one the joggers stopped around him and some brave ones asked whether they could pet the dogs or cats. Tim gave permission only for the Corgies and Doggy as they were the friendliest. Lab and Lassie looked like they wanted to sleep instead of being petted while Cat and Kitten hissed everytime someone tried to get near. Funny enough, Donald Duck (the Mother Duck) surfaced from the pond as if she was assessing whether the strangers are posing danger to Tim’s family. When she found that Tim was calm and the corgies were the only ones being excited, she returned to the water and paddled away.

 

Then the mothers with little kids come, they cooed on everything, from corgies, Doggie, Scarf, Kitten, and even to Tim. They tried to engage small talks, and soon enough, Tim found himself trying to keep up with the ladies talk—all the gossips and weather and household tips and kids news and celebrities, etc. nobody recognized him as Timothy Drake, though, as Tim has his hair in a messy bun and he wore his lazy glasses (prescription, but turned dark with sunlight. Tim has weak eyes).

 

It became sort of petting zoo slash ladies tea time corner. Soon the mothers opened their rations and shared it with Tim and each other—opening a bigger and bigger picnic zone by minutes. Even though the sun slowly went up and it was getting hotter, they stayed and chatted animatedly. Tim didn’t even need to buy lunch for himself—some of the mothers had volunteered to share and bought a bit from the vendors around, providing the food plenty for everyone to enjoy.

 

The crows joined soon, some were scared of the crows; but Tim managed to get the crows stayed to one side and gave them all the bird chows. Sometimes people also shared their leftovers with the crows, which made them happy.

 

After sometime, the number of mothers dwindled down as they needed to go and do their usual household chores, leaving Tim alone again with his furry family. It was good, since while Tim liked talking to them, he wanted to be alone that day, just with his furry family.

 

“It’s a lovely party you have there,” suddenly a new jogger appeared.

 

 _Oh no, not again_ , but Tim nodded and smiled politely.     

 

The jogger (male, around 30, looking thin but overly confident with his charm) sat too near to Tim and started flirted with him. Tim wasn’t sure why it happened, but he increasingly felt uncomfortable by time. He fidgeted and tried to move, when Lab opened his eyes and growled menacingly. The man looked scared and decided that Tim was not worth a dog bite after all. Once the jogger was gone, Lab returned to his complacent position as Tim’s back pillow.

 

Next was another man trying to chat and ask for Tim’s number, very aggressive to the point Tim felt violated, before the crows chased him away.  

 

Another attempt was done by a young barely adult lady who was chased away by Donald Duck.

 

After several failed attempts, Tim decided to call it a day and gathered his party—the corgies willingly stayed put in their cages (they were too exhausted), Dogie helped Tim to herd Kitten, Lassie and Cat; Scarf refused to let Tim’s neck go; while Lab silently followed the ducks (Tim thought they wanted to stay in the pond—and was ready to do so, because he didn’t want to separate the ducks from their right habitat. But Donald Duck followed him when she saw Tim walking away, and her ducklings followed her). Together they fit into the small car and thus, the day out ended.   

 

All in all, it was a weird but satisfying day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce sat quietly in front of his laptop.

 

There was an email from Tam about how Tim wanted to scrap the name Wayne from his last name, and also the preparation on documents to sign for whomever Bruce wanted Tim to transfer WE authority to.

 

It was formally written, but Bruce could feel the cold and disappointed tone from Tam.

 

And truthfully, Bruce felt ashamed too. He changed the screen to the gossip page which normally he wouldn’t open, but the page showed pictures by pictures of Timothy Wayne-Drake smiling and laughing and had a good time amongst his pets and passers-by. The gossip page called Tim Drake  as “Disney Princess comes true”. Bruce couldn’t disagree because Tim’s smile was mesmerizing, he looks beautiful, androgynous and … _normal_. Unlike the stiff and though Red Robin or the cold and ruthless WE Director Timothy Wayne was, or the sick and pale Tim whenever his immune system failed due to his missing spleen. Tim looked genuinely happy. Some of the low lives who tried to flirt with Tim was thwarted by the pets, and Bruce wondered since when did Tim had the plethora of pets with him.

 

Bruce was alerted of the pictures by Oracle, who sent the link without any comment or reference. He was in Hawaii with Dick, Jason and Damian who spent their time disagreeing with each other and ended up spending their time individually around the villa. The thing was, Bruce honestly forgotten about Tim. He thought Tim was already included in the group when he got them all to Hawaii. He let Alfred took care of it and he thought… He just realized Tim wasn’t there when they arrived in the Hawaii airport. He honestly felt mortified. How could he forgot one of his son… or was Tim still one of his son?

 

It made Bruce wondered. When did the last time Bruce saw Tim’s smile?

 

He couldn’t remember it at all.   

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> I want Tim to be with Jason, but shipping Tim with his furry family was more fun~ 
> 
> I need a dog in my life.


End file.
